


Childhood Friends

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;Warnings/Triggers: Hospital settingA/N: Request - “MacGyver x reader where you have been best friends ever since childhood and you’ve both been scared to admit your feelings until one of you end up in hospital and hurt?” - @a-court-of-stydia





	Childhood Friends

Although you weren’t too sure what Mac did for a living, you knew that you weren’t a fan of it, especially with the amount of times that Mac and his friends came home with an injury or ten. You also hated the fact that Mac couldn’t, or wouldn’t, tell you anything about it other than the fact that it was, allegedly, a ‘think tank’. You and Mac had grown up next door to each other back in Mission Falls and were close to each other growing up. Fortunately, that closeness survived Mac joining the army and moving to Los Angeles shortly after you had moved.

Every time you got a phone call from a hospital, Phoenix Foundation or an unknown number you had a lump in your throat and your heart would sink a little, worried that one day when you picked up the phone it was because something life-threatening had happened to Mac. Receiving a call today from a hospital-based number was no exception, this was heightened when the caller informed you that Mac had been exposed to a deadly nerve-toxin.

After you hung up the phone you shot like a bat out of hell from your work to the hospital to ensure that you were there to see him if… no when, he woke up. When you arrived at the hospital you were greeted by Matty and Jack who immediately tried to calm you down and reassure you that Mac would was fine and the medicine which the hospital had administered was working. You pushed past them both and entered Mac’s room where he was lying on the bed, unconscious, with several drips attached to his arms.

You sat on the seat next to Mac’s bed holding his hand in yours. You hated seeing him like this, in this condition. This was your best friend. The guy you’d fallen for and wouldn’t, couldn’t, admit it to. This time though, this was different. You weren’t sure if the realisation you could actually lose him was your reason for it, but you leaned forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips, trying your best to hold back tears. Looking at Mac laying on the bed you began to say all the things you never dared to say to him out loud when he was conscious. It was like the flood gates had opened.

When you finally stopped talking, you felt a slight pressure on your hand from Mac gently squeezing it. The first words out of his mouth after he gave you a sleepy, tired smile were, “Hey, Y/N? I love you too.”


End file.
